Toph's sick and tired of their flirting
by 80schica
Summary: Toph is sick of hearing Aang and Katara flirt all the time so she decides to step in and do something about it. I find it funny, someone helping them with their relationship because they are totally oblivious. My 2nd story. [oneshot]KATAANG!


It was about 10 in the morning when the whole crew was finally up. Aang had gotten up hours before, just so he could practice waterbending. He really wanted to impress Katara. Aang practiced for about a half hour when an idea struck him: an air scooter made with water. Aang knew that it would definitely impress Katara. So Aang practiced the new trick for hours until he had completely mastered it. He thought it would be so much fun to teach Katara for once.

Anyways, Sokka was the second one to rise and Toph the third. Then finally Katara woke up. Aang ran up to her, which caused Katara to blush. "Hey Katara! I made up a new waterbending trick! You have to see it! Come on!" Aang said excitedly as he grabbed her wrist and started to pull her to the nearest river. This only made Katara blush more! Of course, Toph could totally sense her wild heart beat and she sighed and rolled her eyes. When would they finally confess? Toph was just about ready to do something about it. She heard Katara agree to going to the river and then she walked towards Sokka.

"This is so annoying! When will they finally tell each other how they feel?" Toph asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Sokka rolled his eyes.

"This can't go on for much longer!" he replied. "I can't believe how blind Katara is about Aang's feelings for her!" Then he looked at Toph who was waving a hand in front of her eyes. "Sorry," Sokka apologized as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Toph just shrugged it off.

"Let's follow them to the river," Toph suggested.

"But why? So we could listen to them flirt with each other all day? No matter where we go, we will hear it," Sokka said bluntly.

"It's hysterical! That's why. Plus, if they start flirting again but don't confess, I'm going to do something about it," Toph said with a lot of confidence. She put her hands on her hips. Sokka nodded in agreement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Katara and Aang darted to the river and in a matter of 5 minutes, Sokka and Toph were there to be spectators, well, Sokka anyways. He was going to tell Toph everything he saw. Katara and Aang stripped down into their waterbending clothes and hopped in the river. "Alright, what were you going to show me?" Katara asked with a wide grin on her face.

"Watch this!" Aang said. He bended the water into a sphere and hopped on. It was almost an exact replica of the air one. Katara gasped in amazement.

Toph nudged Sokka. "What's going on?" she asked. She could not tell what was happening in the water.

"Aang is showing Katara a really good trick and she really likes it," Sokka explained.

"Aang! That's amazing! Can you please teach me that?" Katara begged. Of course, Aang said yes, and he rode a new scooter over to her. He went step by step, showing her the correct movements and Katara was really getting them down. But then, when Aang showed her a more complex movement to make, she got it all wrong. Aang the physically grabbed her arms and moved them into the correct position.

"Toph! Look at this!" Sokka said ecstatically. Toph just let out a really long sigh. "Sorry!" Sokka said very apologetically. Toph giggled a little. "He just put his arms on her and moved them into the correct place!" Sokka said. An ear to ear grin spread across both of their faces.

"I can't even feel their vibrations, but I can tell that both of their heartbeats are skyrocketing," Toph stated and Sokka snickered. Sokka looked back at the waterbender and the young monk and watched Katara attempt the trick and she did it!

"Oh my gosh, Aang! I did it!" Katara yelled.

"That is so great!" Aang yelled back. Katara stopped bending the water and ran back up to Aang and threw her arms around him.

"They're hugging. They're hugging!" Sokka told Toph, which only made them smile more.

"I couldn't have learned it without you," Katara complimented. Aang smiled.

"No problem, but you probally could have. You are such a great waterbender."

"Really, Aang. And you are a great teacher, too."

"I have a great student."

"Aww. Thanks. Now let's work on some more advanced techniques," Katara said. Sokka and Toph sighed deeply. They knew it wouldn't last forever.

"You know, I kind of feel bad for them. All they want to do is be with each other, but they are way too stupid to realize the other wants that too," Sokka said. Toph dug her fists into the ground.

"That's it! I am interfering!" Sokka was about to stop her but Toph had already gotten up and started to walk towards the river. She stopped when she got to the edge. "You guys are so dumb!" Toph yelled. The best friends stopped and faced the blind earthbender.

"Excuse me!" Katara snapped.

"Well you are! All you guys do is flirt all day but it gets you nowhere because you are too stupid to confess to the other that you are secretly in love with each other!" Toph yelled. A smirk replaced her wide smile and she put her hands on her hips again. Aang and Katara were frozen into place. The two of them stuttered, trying to find the right words. It was a very awkward moment. You can count on that. Finally Katara gave in.

"Is that true Aang?" she asked with a quizzical look on her face. He attempted to find the right words or come up with an excuse, but he realized he had failed miserably and gave in.

"Well, uh, yeah, I, uh, guess," he said. And before he knew it, her arms were around him and they both smiled. They looked into each other's eyes. They didn't even break eye contact when they slowly leaned in, for their first real kiss together. Though, Katara stopped when they were only an inch away. "Is something wrong?" Aang asked.

"They are watching."

"Let them watch Katara, let them watch." She was about to smile, but before she could, Aang covered her lips with his own. Katara and Aang both felt like they were flying. What seemed like hours only lasted a few minutes. They had to come up for air sooner or later. They leaned in again. When Toph turned her back and walked away.

"My work here is done." 


End file.
